skrzydla_ogniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Błotoskrzydłe
Błotoskrzydłe (Ang. MudWings, ''Niem. ''Die Erdflügler) '''to jedne z siedmiu plemion zamieszkujących Pyrrię. '''Opis ,,Grube, wytrzymałe brązowe łuski (spodnie są niekiedy bursztynowe lub złociste); mają wielkie, płaskie łby z nozdrzami na szczycie pyska." ''~Opis z Leksykonu. Błotoskrzydłe to krzepkie, silne, z grubymi łuskami, muskularne smoki, które żyją w Królestwie Błota, Delcie Diamentowej Mgiełki, bagnach w pobliżu Królestwa Morza, aż do granicy w pobliżu północnej części Królestwa Lasu deszczowego. Obecnie rządzi nimi Królowa Pardwa. Mają grube, wytrzymałe brązowe łuski (spodnie są niekiedy bursztynowe lub złociste), wielkie, płaskie łby z nozdrzami na szczycie pyska. '''Zdolności' ,,Potrafią zionąć ogniem (jeśli jest im dostatecznie ciepło), mogą wstrzymać oddech do godziny, ukrywają się w wielkich kałużach błota; zwykle są bardzo silne." ''~Opis z Leksykonu. Błoto jest często stosowane w leczeniu i łagodzeniu bólu po ranach. Błotoskrzydłe, które wylęgają się z jaj krwistoczerwonych, składanych co kilka lat, opisywane są jako odporne na ciepło i ogień. Sojusznicy Podczas wojny ich sojusznikami były Nieboskrzydłe i Piaskoskrzydłe pod rozkazami Pożogi. '''Społeczeństwo' Błotoskrzydłe samice składają jaja w piętrowych domach, które są dobrze chronione ciepłymi kamieniami i pokryte błotnymi ścianami (w sposób podobny do prawdziwych krokodyli). To miejsce jest tak bezpieczne, że matka musi je sprawdzać tylko raz na jakiś czas; często jej nie ma podczas wylęgu. Pierwszy smoczek, który się wylegnie jest prawie zawsze największy i znany jest jako Skrzydlisko. Skrzydliska mają naturalny instynkt, aby pomóc rodzeństwu otworzyć jajka i ostatecznie zostać liderem rodzeństwa. Zazwyczaj rodzice Błotoskrzydłych nie interesują się swym potomstwem, często matki nie wiedziały nawet, kto był ojcem. Rodzina składa się tylko z rodzeństwa, w rezultacie, skrzydlisko grupy zazwyczaj staje się opiekunem i postacią rodzicielską. Błotoskrzydłe żyją i pracują w lojalnych oddziałach złożonych z ich rodzeństwa. Dorastają razem, uczą się polować i przetrwać, tworząc bardzo bliskie więzi. Podczas wojen armia Błotoskrzydłych składa się z oddziałów utworzonych przez te grupy rodzeństwa, co pozwala im bardzo skutecznie walczyć jako jedna jednostka. Jeśli wystarczająco dużo rodzeństwa zginie w bitwie, pozostali członkowie oddziału będą szukać innych smoków, aby utworzyć nową grupę. Czasami członkowie grupy tworzą grupę i pozostają razem jak prawdziwe rodzeństwo, które trzyma się ze sobą do końca swoich dni. Ponieważ Błotoskrzydłe są tak wierne swojemu rodzeństwu, żadna z sióstr nigdy nie wyzwała królowej. Może to być również spowodowane tym, że Skrzydlisko jest najsilniejsze (królowe są zwykle Skrzydliskami grupy), a inni wiedzą, że nie mogliby pokonać jej w wyzwaniu. Błotoskrzydłe żyją w dużych, pełnych błota i roślin domach, w których mieszka kilka smoków (zazwyczaj rodzeństwo), mają także tendencję do leżenia i drzemania w dużych kałużach błotnych i wydaje się, że nie obchodzi ich, jak inne plemiona o nich myślą, ponieważ ich środowisko jest najbardziej komfortowe (przynajmniej ich zdaniem) z wszystkich. Czym się zajmują Błotoskrzydłe? Błotoskrzydłe zajmują się różnymi rzeczami, np.: * Ćwiczą walkę na treningach * Odpoczywają, grzejąc się na słońcu * Jedzą * Relaksują się w błocie, * Polują * Śpią w kopcach sypialnych * Rozmawiają i bawią się w swoich drużynach * Czytają zwoje o proroctwie Pożywienie Błotoskrzydłe zwykle jedzą duże zwierzęta, takie jak krowy lub świnie. Co ciekawe, Łupek zdaje się lubić jeszcze typowe jedzenie Morskoskrzydłych (ryby, wieloryby) i Deszczoskrzydłych (owoce). Do tego często wspomina o hipopotamach (a nawet o nich śni), przez co możemy się domyślać, że je także Błotoskrzydłe jedzą, bądź znają jako dobre jedzenie. Ciekawostki * Błotoskrzydłe są jedynym plemieniem w ,,Leksykonie Smoków Pyrrii -Autorstwa Nocoskrzydłych" z zamkniętym pyskiem. * Błotoskrzydłe przypominają aligatory i krokodyle ze względu na ich łuski i zdolność wstrzymywania oddechu przez jedną godzinę. * Mają także pewne podobieństwo do żółwi, ponieważ po złożeniu jaj opuszczają gniazdo i kontynuują swoje zwykłe życie. * Łuski na głowach Błotoskrzydłych przypominają dużą kość Pachyrhinosaurusa . * Błotoskrzydłe zakładają "drużyny" składające się z ich rodzeństw. * Najstarszy z „drużyny “jest nazywany Skrzydliskiem, to on nim dowodzi. * Królowa Pardwa została zaszantażowana, przez Pożogę - nie stoi po jej stronie z własnej woli. * Smoczęta wyklute z czerwonych jaj są odporne na ogień. Pojawiają się co kilka lat. * Zwykle są wiecznie głodne. * Ich imiona zazwyczaj dotyczą zwierząt zamieszkujących bagniste tereny, błotnych środowisk, czy szarych lub brązowych kolorów. * Łupek wspomina, że wśród Błotoskrzydłych nigdy siostra nie zabiła królowej, gdyż rodzeństwo dla tych smoków jest najważniejsze i nie mogłyby się zabić. Królową wyzywały na walkę o tron tylko kuzynki, lub córki, ale nigdy siostry. * Stereotypowo nie są zbyt lotne. Znane Błotoskrzydłe * Asza † (Szpony Pokoju) * Bażantka * Bury * Krokodylica † (Szpony Pokoju) * Kropiatka (Uczeń Akademii) * Łupek * Matka Burego * Moczar (Uczeń Akademii) * Pardwa (Rodzina królewska) * Rogoża * Sepia (Uczeń Akademii) * Tatarak * Traszka (Uczeń Akademii) * Ugier (Uczeń Akademii) * Żurawica † trzcinniczek.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Wodospad z Deszczoskrzydłych|link=https://www.wattpad.com/683378759-zw%C3%B3j-chaosu-artbook Astrel.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Wodospad z Deszczoskrzydłych 4ab982f74a909fa9a7b4ea5d94714e62.jpg|Zwyczajny smok błot ClayGN.png|Łupek w Graficznej Noveli, narysowany przez Mike'a Holmes'a Łupek Ref.png|Standardowy Błotoskrzydły 9e0ced9033d86f4e207eda6b05bb5222.jpg|Podstawowy obraz Błotoskrzydłego by Joy Ang Rogoża.png|Błotoskrzydły RCO003.jpg Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 4.50.58 PM 501a9bedac.png Błotoskrzydły_brrązowy.jpg Błotoskrzydły_jasnobrązowy.png Błotoskrzydły_jasny.jpg Błotoskrzydły_Krokodylica.png Krokodylica.png Niemiecka Interpretacja Łupka.jpg Łupek spotyka rodzeństwo.png Błotoskrzydły.png Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Błotoskrzydłe Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Plemiona Kategoria:Królestwo Błota Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Biologia Kategoria:Smoki